


Scars - dicontinued

by Kitsune_Robyn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Robyn/pseuds/Kitsune_Robyn
Summary: Blake notices some abnormal scars on Ruby's scalp.





	1. Chapter 1

In the Beacon dorms, Ruby was laying on Blake’s bed, head across Blake’s lap as Blake absently played with Ruby’s hair. It was a chilled evening, Weiss and Yang were out on a mission, so the girls had the room to themselves. They were dressed in their pajamas, and relaxing in each other’s company.

Ruby sighed contently. “That feels so good...” She hummed.

Blake smiled at her. “I’m actually surprised you like it so much.” Blake said, then her smile turned into a frown as she brushed across a scar on Ruby’s scalp. “Ruby, what is this scar on your scalp here?”

“Oh, just something from a childhood accident.” She said as if it didn’t matter. “I have 2 up there.”

Blake felt around and found the other one. There was something familiar about their placing and size to her but she couldn’t place it. “They are almost symmetrical Ruby, almost surgical... I don’t see how this could have been an accident…”

“I don’t know Blake.” Ruby sighed. “I don’t know exactly what happened, Dad says I was 3 when it happened.”

Blake sighed and nodded. She felt around the scars again, then it finally clicked in her head. ‘Wait… This is where a faunus’ animal ears would…’ Her eyes widened in surprise. ’Is it possible?’

Ruby noticed her girlfriend’s expression change. “What is it?”

“Ruby…” Blake said, “I think I know what these scars are from...”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Really? How? You only just found out about them.” She asked confused.

Blake started to look angry. “I think... Your Dad has some explaining to do.” She said calmly, but there was subtle anger to her voice that put Ruby on edge. “Because these scars feel like you had your ears surgically removed, and ear conals closed by scar tissue.”

“Ears? Wha…” Ruby then realized what she was saying. “Wait, you’re saying you think I’m a faunus?”

“Yes Ruby, I do.” She said. “Now call your father...”

Ruby had to call 3 times before Tai answered. “Hey Ruby.” He said smiling, “Sorry for making you wait, I was in the kitchen making my dinner.”

“It’s fine dad. A friend and I actually want to ask you something.” She said, next to none of her usual cheer in her voice, which took Tai aback a bit.

“Of course, but who’s your…” He cut himself off when Blake came into frame, obviously annoyed. “Oh, you must be Blake, I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from Ruby and Yang.”

Blake nodded, not trusting her voice, so Ruby continued. “Um… Dad… Is there something you wanna tell me about my accident when I was 3?” She asked, indicating to the scars on her scalp.

Tai’s eyes widened a bit.‘ I knew it was only a matter of time, especially with her having a faunus teammate.’ He sighed.

He was about to start speaking, but Blake decided to step in. “Why were her ears removed, and why not tell her she’s a faunus?” She asked coldly.

Tai was shocked by how cold that was. “It wasn’t my idea to do it.” He explained. “Ruby was kidnapped by an anti-faunus creep. When she was found by her uncle, her ears were mutilated, So much so that they had to be removed.” The girls looked at him in shock, that was a lot to take in. “As for why I didn’t tell her? How would you tell your young daughter, who was already scared of people, that she was kidnapped?”

Blake sighed and nodded. ‘I don’t know what I’d do in his place.’ She thought.

“So… I’m a faunus… What kind am I?” Ruby asked after a minute.

“You’re a wolf faunus Ruby, so was your mother…” Tai replied.

She nodded. “Okay… Um, I need some time to think…”

“Of course.” Tai said. “I’ll talk to you later.” He said hanging up the scroll.

Ruby stared at the blank screen of her scroll for a minute while she digested this information.

Blake brought her into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss come home early.

Yang and Weiss walked down the hall to their dorm, back early from their mission.

“What do you think we’re gonna walk in on?” Yang asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Weiss just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose at her girlfriend’s antics. ”Do you really want to see your partner and sister in the act?”

Yang was horrified now that she thought about it… “I seriously hope not...” She said nervously, shuddering at the thought.

Weiss smirked.

They walked in silence after that, and arrived at their door.

They both could hear what sounded like Ruby sobbing through the door.

Yang’s eyes started to flicker red. “If she hurt my sister…” She growled under her breath.

Weiss put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she went to unlock the room with her scroll. “Calm down you brute, you being angry will not help Ruby, whatever she’s going through.”

Yang sighed and nodded, trying to let go of the anger, with mixed results (her eyes still flickering), but she was calm enough in Weiss’ eyes to let go. “We’ll deal with it together.” Weiss said.

Yang nodded again. “You’re right… Let’s get in there.” She unlocked the door and walked through.

\---

In the room, Blake was still hugging Ruby while she cried. She rubbed her Ruby’s back in a comforting gesture.

Then she heard Weiss and Yang talking outside the door. ‘Damn, they’re home early…’ She thought. She braced herself for them.

“Hey, guess who’s back early!” Yang exclaimed as she and Weiss entered the room, a small hint of anger in her voice. She noticed Blake holding Ruby while she cried. “What’s going on?”

Ruby reacted to her sister being there and sped out of Blake’s embrace into Yang’s. She cried into her sister’s shoulder. “I… I... “ Ruby started babbling.

“Woah, calm down Rubes…” Yang said as she hugged her sister back.

Weiss looked over to Blake, silently asking for some answers. Blake sighed. “I think it’s better to explain when she’s calmed down…”

Weiss nodded and sighed herself.

Ruby sobbed in her sister’s embrace. Yang picked her up and sat them both on a bed as the 3 waited for Ruby to calm down.

\---

Ruby didn’t calm down for a while, and in the end, she had just fallen asleep in Yang’s arms. Yang sighed and laid Ruby down in her bunk (with some difficulty). Then looked at Blake expectantly.

Blake sighed. “I still think we should wai-” She said before being interrupted.

“No, I’m getting to the bottom of why my sister was crying right now.” Yang said in a combination of a whisper and a light growl. “What happened?”

Weiss looked to Blake. “I’m curious of the reason too.”

“I don’t know if I’m the one who should tell you, okay?” Blake said, a little irritation in her voice.

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” Yang growled, eyes turning red, as she backed Blake to the wall beside the bed. “Now spill it.”

Blake retreated a little more, and Weiss put a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “You’re such a brute sometimes. You think she will ‘spill it’ under threat?”

Yang looked over at Weiss irritated, but she backed up. “Fine, but I still won’t take no as an answer.”

Blake sighed in relief as Yang backed up. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but first a question.” Blake asked. “Do you have any memories of Ruby from when you were 5?”

Yang looked confused at the question. “Wha-” And then it hit her, shock and guilt on her face. “Is it about her ears?”

Blake looked a little angry. “You knew?” She asked coldly.

“Hey, dad told me to keep it from her okay?” Yang responded. “He only told me this past summer when I brought up a memory to him from back then...”

Weiss looked a little confused. “What’s going on?”

Yang sighed. “Ruby’s a faunus, who had her ears surgically removed after she endured some trauma to them when she was 3… I do not remember what caused the trauma, nor did dad tell me...”

This caught Weiss by surprise. “How can that be? You two are sisters, and you’re not a faunus.”

Yang looked at her girlfriend. “We’re half sisters. Our dad is the same, but our mothers are different… A while after my mother abandoned dad and I after I was born, he fell in love with Ruby’s mother, who I know now was a faunus...”

Weiss nodded, then hugged her girlfriend.

Blake moved back out of the bed. “We called your father and he told us the whole story…” She sighed. “I think that much can wait for Ruby or your father tell you.”

Yang nodded, not wanting to push it anymore.

They all went to bed soon after, and all fell asleep.


	3. discontinued til at least Vol 7

hey... I know a lot of you like this story, but for personal reasons, this story and "As a Sick Qrow" are to be discontinued. After Vol. 6's end, even though I still like RWBY, because of the lackluster back half of the volume and the whole Vic Mignogna situation, I've just been disillusioned with it... I'm gonna come back for Volume 7, but if the quality does not go up, I'm done with it. This does NOT mean I'm gonna stop reading fanworks, nor stop supporting them, I just can't get in the mood to write them myself...

Anyway, much love to you all and I'm sorry things got like this...  
-Kitsune_Robyn

**Author's Note:**

> just something I had in my head for a while


End file.
